Dream Strings
by bijun
Summary: Lee Shin felt dejected after his hand was injured. Just as he was giving up hope, he met Kirin's high school teacher Oh Hyuk who recommended him to attend Kirin High School so as to search for his new path that will lead to his future. Will he attend Kirin High School?
1. Chapter 1 - Lee Shin's Decision

Hearstrings main characters: Lee Gyu Won (Park Shin Hye)

Lee Shin (Jung Yong Hwa)

Dream High main Characters: Sam Dong (Kim Soo Hyun)

Hye Mi (Suzy)

**Dream Strings**

Prelude:

(HeartStrings) Gyu Won has left for UK to expose herself to numerous musicals as well as to attend vocal and dance lessons. As for Shin, he did the surgery on his wrist after breaking up with Gyu Won. Currently, he had to attend physiotherapy sessions for his wrist. Sadly, now he is unable to play his guitar as well as before. Shin and Gyu Won do not contact each other since they have separated.

(Dream High) Sam Dong has left for New York to pursue his career after his win at EMG contest. As for Hye Mi, she stays back in Korea and continues to study in Kirin High School. Similarly, the couple is located at two different countries and has not contacted each other since they have separated.

Title: Lee Shin attends Kirin High School

Location: In the hospital

" Erm… Currently, you are still not allowed to play guitar as your wrist has still not recovered from the surgery. You will still need to attend multiple physiotherapy sessions…." The doctor said.

Upon hearing the doctor's words, Shin immediately felt dejected. He had attended so many physiotherapy sessions; however, there was still not much improvement on his wrist.

"Since my wrist will not recover from the injury, I might as well throw away my guitar and not touch music anymore." Shin thought to himself.

Shin always brought his guitar along wherever he went, but this time round, he decided to leave his favorite guitar beside the hospital's dustbin so as to end his misery from facing his guitar.

Just as Shin was about to leave his guitar beside the dustbin, a hand from behind held onto his hand to stop him from throwing away his guitar.

Shin turned around and asked," Who are you, ahjusshi?"

"I am Kang Oh Hyuk Son Saeng Nim from Kirin High School, nice to meet you," Oh Hyuk replied. Oh Hyuk came to the hospital because he accompanied his wife Kyung Jin, who is the female teacher in Kirin High School, for her prenatal checkup.

"Boy, you look familiar… Oh! You are the lead guitarist and vocal for The Stupid at Catharsis. What is your name….oh Lee Shin! I have seen you perform before," exclaimed Oh Hyuk.

Oh Hyuk then turned serious and said, "Lee Shin ssi, you should not throw away your guitar; I know how much the guitar means to you by looking at your expression. Even if you have met with lots of difficulties, you shouldn't give up your guitar."

Shin broke down and replied," How do you know my feelings? I couldn't play my guitar anymore. Even if I have attended so many physiotherapy sessions, my wrist still wouldn't heal!"

After hearing Shin, Oh Hyuk then realized the truth behind Shin throwing his guitar. He then took out something from his pocket and that is a pendant.

"Here, I give you this pendant. This pendant has given many people much hope whenever they want to give up. You should also come and attend Kirin High School. In Kirin High School, you will be able to encounter many new things and hope that throughout your studies, you will be able to discover the future that you want to pursue." Oh Hyuk said.

Location: At Home.

Oh Hyuk's advice kept replaying in Shin's head while Shin was lying on his bed. Shin has actually heard about the pendant before and how it has brought hope to many people.

"Should I go to Kirin High School?" Shin thought to himself. Upon turning and tossing on his bed for so many times, Shin decided to give himself a chance to enroll in Kirin High School so as to be able to discover the road that will lead to his future.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2 - Sam Dong Returned Back!

Chapter 2: Sam Dong returned back!

Location: In Kirin High School

"Wah, he's so handsome...Who's he?" Everyone was talking very excitedly. As usual, Lee Shin attracted everyone's attention once he stepped into the school. However, no one dared to speak to him as he had a very cold look on his face.

" Annyeong, yohrobeun! Welcome to the new semester! As you have all known, this semester there is a new student who has joined us. He is Lee Shin. Let's welcome him!" Oh Hyuk son-saeng nim said.

Every student in the class gave a warm round of applause to welcome Shin.

"Lee Shin hak saeng, please introduce yourself to the class," Oh Hyuk son-saeng nim told Shin.

Shin then stood up and said, "annyeong, I am Lee Shin." This led to an awkward silence for a while. Oh Hyuk son-saeng nim then began the class.

…

The bell rings, it's time for lunch!

"Class, today's homework is to compose a song which you wants to express to someone who is very precious to you. Please hand in to class rep by next week." Oh Hyuk son-saeng nim announced to the class.

Upon knowing there was homework, everyone in the class sighed. Just as Lee Shin was about to leave his seat, a girl came up to him. She was none other than Hye Mi.

"Annyeong, Lee Shin ssi, I am Go Hye Mi, everyone calls me Hye Mi ssi. I am the class representative of this class. If you have any problems, you may consult me." Hye Mi told Shin.

"Ok." Shin just replied her with one word. This made Hye Mi angry as she felt that Shin was no really listening to her. As a result, Hye Mi didn't continue the conversation and just left the class.

…

Time: After school

Location: an empty classroom.

After the lesson has ended, Shin has nowhere to go, thus he decided to find a quiet place to compose the music that he had to hand in. Just then, he chanced upon an empty and run-down classroom. Thinking that nobody will be passing by this classroom, Shin entered the classroom and started to think about the music and lyrics. Not sure if it was fate or coincidence, this particular classroom was the classroom where Hye Mi, Sam Dong, Jin Gook and Pil Sook first studied in when they entered Kirin High School. This classroom was initially held for students who did not live up to their music potential; as such, it held much precious memories for Hye Mi and her gang.

ijeneun hyuwehaedo soyongeobjyo

ijewa butjabado soyongeobjyo

gyeote isseoseo

iksukhaejyeoseo

sarangin jul mollatjyo…

Shin began to start composing the song. While composing the song, Gyu Won's images kept replaying in his mind. This made him feel upset again as Gyu Won had left him. Just then, somebody he unexpected passed by the classroom. She was none other than Hye Mi again. Hye Mi vaguely heard someone singing from somewhere and she trailed back to the source of the song and arrived at the classroom. She was surprised and captivated by Shin's voice and song. The melody was so beautiful and the lyric was so meaningful.

However, when Shin wanted to start writing the next prose's melody and started to play his guitar, his hand felt hurt again. "Ouch!" Shin let out his pain. Upon hearing this, Hye Mi wanted to enter the classroom and help him. Just as Hye Mi was to about to enter the classroom, Oh Hyuk son-saeng nim stopped her from going in. He pulled her aside and told her what exactly had happened to Shin.

After hearing the whole incident, Hye Mi decided to help Shin to overcome his difficulties. Hye Mi recalled something similar had also happened to her boyfriend Sam Dong. Actually, Sam Dong was often not able to hear the tune whenever he sang; however, Hye Mi helped him to break off from his despair and that in turn led him to master the perfect pitch. As a result, Sam Dong was able to win EMG contest even though he could not hear the tune.

Next day….

"Annyeong, chinngu!" Hye Mi said to Shin. Once again, Shin ignored her. This time round, Hye Mi persistently bothered Shin until Shin finally relented and willing to talk to her. However, Shin was still not being very friendly; Hye Mi didn't mind as she knew what had made Shin to be so unfriendly.

The bell rang and it's time to end the lesson. Lee Shin was the first to leave the class. He put on his ear piece and left the school grounds. Hye Mi quickly followed him behind. As Shin was too engrossed in listening to his music, he did not notice that a car was driving at high speed towards him. Seeing this, Hye Mi immediately pushed him to the road side and she fell down.

Hye Mi's knee was injured and blood was dripping off from her knee. Shin quickly brought her to the nearest pharmacy and helped her put some medication on her knee.

While Shin was applying the medication, he asked Hye Mi, "Why do you save me?"

"Cause you are my friend!" Hye Mi immediately replied.

This phrase deeply moved Shin. Even though Shin was always being unfriendly to Hye Mi, Hye Mi still regarded him as her friend. After this incident, both Shin and Hye Mi are best friends. :) They will always hang out together and discuss the homework together.

Location: At the cafeteria in school

"han georeum han georeum oneuldo gaseum gadeukhi duryeomgwa seolleimeul aneun chae…"

Hye Mi was watching Sam Dong's performance on her phone again. She missed Sam Dong so much that she would always watch his video at least once a day. Just then, Shin was looking from behind Hye Mi's back and saw the video.

He wanted to tease Hye Mi and said," Your boyfriend?"

Hye Mi immediately blushed and this made Shin realize that his guess was correct. Hye Mi then offered Shin to listen to the video. Upon hearing and watching the video, Shin felt that Sam Dong's performance was superb.

Shi told Hye Mi that her boyfriend sang very well and was a professional as he noticed that Sam Dong did not put on the ear piece while singing.

"Thank you! As for the earpiece, the truth is…", Hye Mi began to tell Shin the reason why Sam Dong never used the ear piece.

Shin was in awe after hearing Hye Mi's explanation. He had not yet met anyone who could sing so perfectly without listening to any melody.

Hye Mi decided to take this opportunity to ask Shin about his injury.

"Shin, actually I know about your wrist's injury. I accidentally saw you playing the guitar on that day and Oh Hyuk son-saeng nim told me about it." Hye Mi told Shin in a serious tone.

Shin was extremely shocked; he thought that only Oh Hyuk son-saeng nim knew about his injury.

Hye Mi continued," Do you know that Sam Dong ssi was also in the same situation or might be even worse than you. However, he did not give up; instead, he learnt to sing in perfect pitch through hard work and determination. Shin ssi, as for your case, you still have a glimmer of hope unlike Sam Dong ssi who might not recover from his illness. As long as you persevered, you will definitely be able to recover from your injury. Even if for now, you are unable to play guitar as well as before, you still have your composing and singing talent. You are still able to become a good singer and composer."

Time: At night

Location: Shin's house

Once again, Shin was unable to fall asleep. Hye Mi's word of advice kept replaying in his mind. After knowing about Sam Dong's situation, Shin realized that he was not in a very bad situation as compared to Sam Dong. Instead, he still had his other talents, which are singing and composing. Then, a decision came to his mind… …

Meanwhile… …

Location: Plane

"Mister, here is your cup of water." the stewardess said.

"Thank you." A man wearing a pair of sunglasses replied.

He was none other than Sam Dong! Sam Dong had just ended his first concert in New York and was given a one month break. He decided to fly back to Korea and visit his girlfriend, Hye Mi. However, he did not tell Hye Mi as he intended to give her a surprise. Sam Dong was eager and excited to see Hye Mi again after a long period of separation from her.

Location: In the classroom

"Annyeong! Yeorreobun! " Shin greeted everyone in the classroom. Everyone in the class was caught off by Shin's friendliness, especially Hye Mi.

"Wow! You look so different today!" Hye Mi told Shin.

Shin replied," You know, I decided to heed your advice. Rather than just keep getting upset over my injury, I decided to persevere and focus on my other talent while waiting for my wrist to fully recover, just like YOUR Sam Dong."

"Great, I believe that one day I will be able to hear you play guitar again!" Hye Mi said excitedly.

"Guys, today everyone will be pairing up as a duet and sings 1 song that you like." Oh Hyuk son-saeng nim told the whole class.

When it was Hye Mi and Shin's turn, everyone's gaze will be on the two of them as they were one of the best pairs in the class.

"Nan pabo nan neoman boneun pabo neol saranghae nuga mworago nollindaedo neoman boneun paboga doelge…"

Every student in the class was mesmerized by their voice and song; the song was written by Shin. Shin and Hye Mi's duet even attracted students and teachers from other class to listen. And among the audience was none other than Sam Dong. Sam Dong immediately rushed down to Kirin High School upon arriving in Korea. Looking and hearing Hye Mi's voice, he was amazed at how Hye Mi had greatly improved her singing skills while he was not around. However, deep in his heart, he felt a tinge of jealousy when he saw how Hye Mi had such good chemistry with Shin. After Shin and Hye Mi have ended their performance, everybody gave them a warm round of applause and as usual, they had the highest marks in the class. However, Hye Mi did not notice that Sam Dong was among the audience.

"Ring…!" the school bell has rung. It's time to end the lesson!

Hye Mi and Shin left the classroom. Suddenly, Hye Mi felt pain in her eyes; most probably there was some dirt that flew into her eyes. Shin helped her to remove by blowing Hye Mi's eyes. Unfortunately, this scene was witnessed by Sam Dong who wanted to approach Hye Mi and give her a surprise. This entire scene made Sam Dong misunderstand that Hye Mi and Shin had become a couple.

After Shin had helped Hye Mi to remove the dirt in her eyes, she looked up and saw Sam Dong. She was also taken aback by Sam Dong's appearance.

"Sam Dong ah!" Hye Mi exclaimed… …

Will Sam Dong and Hye Mi to clear up the misunderstanding?

To be continued… …


	3. Chapter3-Dreams Fly, Strings Strengthen

Let the Dreams Fly, the Affinity Strings Strengthen

Location: outside the classroom

Sam Dong immediately left the scene without even answering Hye Mi. On the other hand, Hye Mi was confused as to why Sam Dong did not even respond to her upon seeing her; she did not know that Sam Dong had misunderstood both herself and Shin.

The next day… …

Sam Dong once again came back to school; but this time round, he was supposed to give a lecture to his juniors about his overseas performance experience. Hye Mi decided to find Sam Dong again to ask him the reason for ignoring her the day before. In addition, Hye Mi also wanted to introduce Shin to Sam Dong.

After Sam Dong had finished his lecture, Hye Mi, along with Shin, found him at the backstage.

"This is Shin, my…" Hye Mi wanted to introduce Shin to Sam Dong. However, Sam Dong cut her words off and said," Congrats, you have found your true love."

Hye Mi was taken aback by Sam Dong's words. "But….,"Hye Mi wanted to clarify the misunderstanding, but Sam Dong once again did not give her a chance to clarify as he was afraid of hearing upsetting words.

Shin also wanted to say something, but in the end, Hye Mi stopped him.

Hye Mi began to feel hurt and angry. She told Sam Dong," Why are you not able to believe in me? Do I look like I am a flimsy girl to you? Since our relationship cannot withstand the long distance, I shall not explain any further. Yah, this will be the end of our relationship."

After finishing saying her words, Hye Mi immediately ran out of the school and Shin ran after her. Feeling dejected, Sam Dong also left the school grounds and went back to his hotel.

Location: On the pavement, walking back home

"Why didn't you want to make an effort to clarify things with him?" Shin asked Hye Mi.

"I tried, but he didn't give me the chance. Since he doesn't believe in our love, we might as well break up to end our pain." Hye Mi retorted.

Seeing the situation, Shin knew that Hye Mi was adamant in not giving to find Sam Dong and clarify things with him. As Hye Mi has helped Shin to break off from his despair, he decided to help this couple to break the ice.

The next day in the early morning, Shin went to the hotel to find Sam Dong. He only knew Sam Dong lived in which hotel, but he did not know Sam Dong's room number; as such, he stood outside the hotel and waited for Sam Dong to come out. Even though the weather is extremely cold, Shin still continued to wait for Sam Dong as he did not want this couple to break up due to a small misunderstanding; it was not worth to break up because of him.

At last, Sam Dong finally walked out the hotel after 2 hours.

"You're Sam Dong ssi?" Shin asked Sam Dong in a trembling tone (due to the cold weather).

Sam Dong also recognized Shin and he nodded.

"Actually, Sam Dong ssi, you have misunderstood about me and Hye Mi ssi. Hye Mi ssi is only my best friend; she doesn't regard me as her boyfriend. For the period when you are at overseas, she will always replay your video performance to watch. Also, if we talk about you, she will immediately become very energetic and keep talking non-stop. You should have believed in her and give her a chance to explain to her."

After hearing this, Sam Dong immediately regretted his impulsiveness and rushed to Hye Mi's house to find Hye Mi.

Location: Outside Hye Mi's house

"Hye Mi ah! Hye Mi ah!" Sam Dong shouted so loudly that it garnered neighbors' attention.

Hye Mi came out with a displeased expression.

"Why do you come here for? I thought we have broken up?" Hye Mi said angrily.

"Sorry, Hye Mi! I should have believed in you. I do not have confidence in myself, that is why when I saw Shin, I...I... Erm…Can you please give me 1 more chance, I will not have doubts over our love again," Sam Dong said.

Sam Dong immediately knelt down and begged Hye Mi.

Feeling embarrassed and surprised by Sam Dong's action, Hye Mi decided to give Sam Dong a chance and nodded. With the misunderstanding came to an end, the two people immediately hugged each other as they had not seen each other for such a long time.

Next day, in school.

"You two have made up?" Shin asked Hye Mi and Sam Dong.

"Yupp!" Hye Mi replied, with her hands being tightly held by Sam Dong.

Seeing the couple looking so lovey-dovey, this made Shin remember Gyu Won and the memorable time spent with her. Thinking about that, Shin unknowingly heaved out a sigh.

"Why do you sigh?" Hye Mi asked.

"Nothing." Shin replied.

Suddenly, an excited shout came from somewhere.

"Hey, Gyu Won is coming back to Korea and she is coming to our school to have some lecture!"

Gyu Won's popularity was increasing in Korea; a lot of people liked her performance. Hence, with her coming to the school, there will definitely be a lot of people who want to attend the lecture.

Upon hearing the Gyu Won is coming here, Shin was excited but at the same time, he did not want to face Gyu Won again for fear of influencing Gyu Won again.

Thinking deeply, he did not know that Hye Mi was calling him.

"Hey Shin, are you okay?" Hye Mi asked Shin.

But Shin did not reply her; instead, he left to buy food to eat, leaving his handphone behind.

Upon realizing that Shin had forgotten to take his handphone, Hye Mi immediately shouted for Shin to come back. However, Shin had already walked out of the place.

Just then, Shin's handphone rang. Hye Mi decided to help Shin pick up the call.

"Yobeoseyo, Shin! My daughter is coming back to Korea, do you want to meet with her?" the other party asked. Oh! The person who had called was Gyu Won's father.

"Erm… I am not Shin; I am Shin's friend, Hye Mi." Hye Mi replied to him.

Shin has mentioned about how Hye Mi helped him to Gyu Won's father before; as such, Gyu Won's father knew that Hye Mi could be trusted.

Suddenly, Gyu Won's father thought of an idea, that is, to ask Hye Mi to help her daughter and Shin to get back together again."

"Erm.. Can you help me with one matter?" Gyu Won's father asked Hye Mi.

"Sure!" Hye Mi replied instantly.

With that, Gyu Won's father recounted what had happened between Shin and Gyu Won.

After ending the call, Hye Mi told Sam Dong about what Gyu Won's father had said just now. Both of them decided to make a plan to help Gyu Won and Shin.

The plan is: Hye Mi decided to find Gyu Won and told her about the truth behind the break up (Shin's injury), while Sam Dong decided to have a men-to-men talk with Shin.

Location: At the airport

Hye Mi went to the airport with Gyu Won's father to find Gyu Won so as to meet her. Gyu Won dressed up in a very conservative manner with sunglasses worn so as not to be discovered by her fans that she had reached Korea. Even her father nearly could not recognize her.

"Appa!" Gyu Won shouted upon seeing her father and she hugged him very tightly as she missed him very much.

"This is?" Gyu Won asked her father about Hye Mi.

"Oh, This is Hye Mi ssi. She has something to tell you," Gyu Won's father said.

"Annyeong. I am Hye Mi, nice to meet you," Hye Mi greeted Gyu Won.

"I am Gyu Won, nice to meet you too!" Gyu Won greeted Hye Mi.

After that, the two girls decided to go back to Gyu Won's house to talk about the matter.

Meanwhile…

Location: In school

"Hey, Shin! I have something to ask you. Do you like Hye Mi?" Sam Dong asked.

"No, I thought I have already told you, definitely No!" Shin replied with a surprised look on his face.

"But then, from your songs, I could tell that you have someone in your heart and I thought that you like Hye Mi. Since you don't love Hye Mi, then who is that 'someone'?" Sam Dong began to probe Shin into revealing Shin's secret.

"I promised I will not reveal your secret!" Sam Dong added.

After thinking for a while, Shin decided to tell Sam Dong about Gyu Won as Shin really needed someone to talk to about his troubles, especially when he knew Gyu Won was in Korea now.

After listening to Shin, Sam Dong then said," You know, when I was at overseas, I was extremely lonely as there was no close friends or relatives who stay beside me. There are times when I feel like giving up as the training and performance schedule was so hectic. "

Sam Dong continued. "However, do you know what makes me persevere? Hye Mi's love for me. She was the one who encouraged me to go overseas for training. Also, I know that there will be a someone whom I can share my success with. So I think that even if you and Gyu Won break up, she will not feel happy even if she has the chance to go overseas. Even if she is very successful now, she will not feel excited as she does not have someone to share her success with. Is your decision really the best one?"

Shin just listen quietly and pondered over Sam Dong's advice. Although, he felt that Sam Dong's views is reasonable; however, he still did not have the courage to find Gyu Won and tell her how much he had missed her and he did not really want to break up with her in the first place.

Location: At Gyu Won's House

"Actually, I am Shin's friend. I have come to know about the things that have happened between you and Shin from your father. Do you know why Shin broke up with you? The truth is…" Hye Mi began to talk about Shin's injury and how Shin deeply wanted Gyu Won to go overseas without feeling burdened over his injury.

Gyu Won then realized the truth behind the breakup. She felt happy as she knew that Shin still loved her till now.

Hye Mi continued. "Shin had finally broken off from his despair; however, he still does not have the courage to face you. So I think you should initiate to talk with him to untie the knot between you and him. You are also welcome to find us in the classroom tomorrow as Shin is going to sing a song that he had written. You will understand his heart once you have listened to it."

Gyu Won said," thank you very much for telling me the whole thing. I will definitely go and listen to his song tomorrow."

The next day….

Location: in the classroom

"Now, it is Shin's turn to sing the song that he has written." Oh Hyuk song-saeng nim said.

Everyone gave a warm round of applause for him.

"Ijeneun huhwehaedo soyong eoptjyo ijewah putjabado soyong eoptjyo…geujo chingu roman arattnabwa geujo ujeongiran arattnabwa ithorok bogopheunde ithorok dabdabhande nae mamdo babo cheorom sokigo…Nareul saranghamyeon andwaenayo Nareul anajunyeon andwaenayo Nege dan harurado nege hanbeonirando Saranghae julsuneun eobnayo"

After finishing the song, Gyu Won immediately ran to the classroom and hugged Shin.

"I have known the truth, Shin. We can overcome the difficulties together. Let me be the one to always stay by your side and provide you the support, k?" Gyu Won asked.

Upon seeing Gyu Won's determined expression and recalling what Sam Dong had told him, Shin decided to give each other a chance and said," Ok, I will never talk about breaking up again." With that, the couple once again hugged each other.

Everybody in the class gave them a warm round of applause to give them the best wishes.

10 years later…

Location: At Kirin High School

Hye Mi, Sam Dong, Shin and Gyu Won met each other in the school again. Sam Dong and Hye Mi had just ended their overseas performance and came back to Korea. Whereas Shin and Gyu Won had formed a duet pair and ended their performance in Korea. They gathered together and have a good time chat with each other since they have not met for a long time.

"Suzy, don't bully joong-ki!" Hye Mi shouted at Suzy. Eh, who is Suzy and Joong- Ki? Guess what. Both the two couples each have their own child. Hye Mi and Sam Dong had a daughter called Suzy, while Shin and Gyu Won had a son called Joong-ki.

"I Dream High nan kkumeul kkujyo Himdeul ttaemyeon nan nuneul gamgo kkumi irweojineun geu sunganeul gyesok tteoolimyeo ireonajyo…. "

Hye Mi, Gyu Won and Sam Dong sang the song, while Shin played the guitar. Even their children hummed along with the song too.

Everyone has achieved their dreams and meet their loved ones. And now, they have one new dream, which is to let their children's dream able to fly as high as they could.

~~The End~~


End file.
